Goodbye may seem forever
by Midnight Rain
Summary: Hermione ends up in a fight with Harry and Ron, but to top off the day she's stuck with Malfoy on a project. What happens when she opens up to him? Will he change? If only for her.


  


  


  


  


_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor any of the characters. The song belongs to Disney and whoever wrote it. The plot technically is mine. The characters were like way out of character but I didn't know how to write the story without making them out of character since the song goes so fast. So please give me a chance and read and review. I would greatly appreciate it. J _

  


  


  


  


_ Good-Bye May Seem Forever_

  


  


  


  


_ We met, it seems_

_ Such a short time ago_

  


Draco walked into the hall; it was four weeks before seventh year ended. He quickly pushed through the hallway, past the bustling students. He rushed out of the crowd only accomplishing bumping into another person. 

  


She looked up at him with pain-filled chocolate eyes. Quickly reverting her gaze from his face to his chest. 

  


Why don't you watch were your going Mudblood. He scowled. 

  


Hermione jerked her head back up at him, her sadness replaced by anger. Why don't you just go shove it. She yelled at him. 

  


Brushing past her, he walked away leaving her standing there. 

  


She glanced back at him, then continued her walk down the hallway away from the incident with Harry and Ron. 

  


They had got in an argument. Harry had sided with Ron. She was nothing but a stuck-up, snotty, know-it-all. She still couldn't believe Harry had sided with Ron. It was a blow to her dignity, to her heart.

  


  


  


*_*

  


  


  


Walking into class, she noticed everybody was in different places. On the board was the words _Please check the new seating arrangement on my desk. Thank you.' _

  


Hermione walked up to her desk searching the paper for her name. Down the first row. _There. _Move over to partner. _Draco, oh my God. _Turning around she looked down the first row and her eyes met Draco's cool, gray ones. 

  


  


  


_You looked at me-_

_ Needing me so_

  


  


  


Draco's Pov

  


  


I watched her sit down, all jerky movements and saddened sighs. She glanced at me with her troubled eyes. Was she trying to make me pity her? What a mudblood. I watched her as she slowly drew her books from her bag, let out sniffle here and a sniffle there. She looked so I didn't have a word to describe it. 

  


I faintly heard the teacher clear her throat so I turned my gaze toward her. No, class time to begin your project and she started to drown. She explained our project, nothing big. Write what you think are the greatest wizards of the century and why. With Granger as a partner I'll have it done by the end of the class. 

  


When teacher told us to begin, Granger glanced at me again with those eyes. _I need you. Please don't snap. Please don't bark or call me names. I don't think I can take it. _Her eyes seemed to say. I felt myself falter, stutter as I stared into her gaze and I realized I had to ask. 

  


What's wrong with you? Her Gryffindor pride had seemed to disappear.

  


She sighed, a long sorrowful sigh. Me and Ron got into a argument and Harry sided with him. 

  


Draco nodded, looking back at the board. 

  


Draco, we need to get back to work. She started flipping through her books, looking for wizards. 

  


Draco looked back at her. 

  


  


*_*

  


  


  


I stared at her from across the table. She was so fascinating. She wasn't as sad anymore. She was laughing now. Oh, her laugh was gorgeous. I can't believe I've never noticed. 

  


She smiled and titled her head. Draco are you listening? 

  


_Draco. _My name rolled off her tongue a sweet sound. Yea, Hermione I'm listening. 

  


Her eyes didn't really have the accusing look any more. Just the: _I need you. _

  


  


  


_Yet from your sadness _

_ Our happiness grew_

  


  


__

  


__My feelings for Hermione slowly began to change. Slowly but surely and for a short period of time I thought I had lost my mind. But mudblood or not I was slowly falling in love with her and I didn't care what father thought. 

  


I watched her smile at me from across the room, in the Great hall at dinner. She sat by two gryffindors I didn't know. We were going to meet to work on the project together after dinner. 

  


Smiling, I finished off my mashed potatoes. Dinner ended quickly, I rushed to the library. 

  


Sitting down in front of Hermione, I pulled out my books.

  


Watching her flip through the index a memory hit me. When we first became friends. Her friends had ditched her and she technically came crying to me. With her shadowed eyes and deep-set frown. She opened up to me, her enemy, her rival. 

  


Because of her sadness our friendship bloomed. I never thought I'd be sitting in front of her just small talking. But then again times change, just as people do. I watched her eyebrows furrow. 

  


What about Dreagon Thever? For the greatest wizards project.

  


What did he do? 

  


He, umm, She skimmed the book looking for what he did. He made the Geever Stone.

  


What is that? I know I looked dumbfounded, I felt dumbfounded.

  


It's this stone that will give you anything you want, I think. It doesnt really explain everything the stone does.

  


Oh, yea go ahead and put him down. 

  


**

  


  


Hermione's Pov 

  


  


  


  


I smiled at him and stood up when he caught my arm, looking down into his stormy gray eye like storm clouds that would stay for weeks and _never_ leak a drop of rain.   
  


Would you go out with me? He looked confused, thoughtful like he was shocked he had even uttered the word. 

  


I stared at him for a while, shocked that he had even asked. It was like a Mexican standoff; we both stared each other down. Both having to much pride to look away. In a way it was much to harsh to be a offer to be his girlfriend.

  


  


_And I found_

_ I needed you too_

  


  


  


  


__You know, never mind. His eyes went a cold, steely gray. He picked up his coat, grabbed his books and started to walk away. 

  


He turned around to look at me. I will. I said with a smile, then a laugh. I'll be your girlfriend. 

  


Draco smiled, his dove gray eyes, timberwolf gray eyes seemed to smile with him. He walked up to me, engulfing me in his arms; _I need you too. _

  


I looked at him eyeing him seriously. Then kissed him on the check.

  


  


**

  


  


After that we were technically inseparable. All of Draco's Slytherin friends teased him about it and that worried me. Maybe all their teasing will make him come to his senses and realize he can have anybody he wants; he just has to ask. 

  


I held his hand as we walked to double potions, which really didn't bother me any more. Snape seemed to have _grown_ to like me. Hmm, I wonder why? 

  


Sitting down in class, with Draco next to me. Snape began his lecture. We are making a cure for most small sickness today. Fever, cold, illness like that. 

  


He listed the ingredients on the board. I reached for the bottle, reading the side: _spider legs. _Ugh, here you can put these in. I seriously hope we _don't _have to drink this. I passed the bottle to Draco, a disgusted look on her face.

  


Draco laughed softly, taking the container and putting the listed four legs in. Here you cut up these. He passed me the betual. It was a magical medicine plant; quite a few medicine men use it. I started to slice it into squares. 

  


How's the potion going Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy? 

  


I looked up at him and actually smiled. Thank you. 

  


Draco whispered in my ear once Snape had walked off. I laughed.

  


  


  


  


**

  


  


It had been a wonderful last four weeks. I had enjoyed every minute of it. I sat in the train, as close as I could possibly get to Draco without sitting on his lap. I held his hand up to mine, just playing with his fingers, tracing them. I smiled sadly. I really would miss him. It seems like we had _really _just met and I didn't want to leave him. 

  


But he was right. His dad wouldn't have it. There was no way I could be with him till he moved out of his parent's house in one to two years. By then, I figure he would have forgotten me. 

  


  


_I remember how we used to play_

  


  


  
I remember us running in the grounds, just having fun being with each other. Though it was kind of childish to be running from each other. I just can't see the old Draco doing it, but he had changed. If only for me. 

  


We would ride around on his broomstick for hours on a cool windy night, just looking at the stars. Staying up late just to see the sun rise and smear the horizon orange like spilt paint, just slung across the sky, 

  


  


_I recall those rainy days_

_ The fire's glow_

_ That kept us warm_

  


  


  


  


I stood facing the window, the rain poured down outside pitter-pattering melodiously on the window. I turned around, now facing Draco. His features accented by the warm fire's glow, as the smoke blew up around behind him like mist rising from the lake in early dawn. He was beautiful. 

He smiled, offering me his hand. Which I took and he pulled me into his lap. Where we shared our peaceful evening by the warm fire on that cool, drizzly day in march. 

  


  


_And now I find- we're both alone_

  


  


__I watched the train station shrink from view. I felt like crying, not only was I leaving Hogwarts for the last time, but I may never see Draco again. Or Harry and Ron. 

  


I was alone and I figured he was to. I still have my pictures of him and my memory. 

  


**

  


  


Valentine's day that next year wasn't fun. Because all the new friends I had made working at a small bookstore on the corner had gotten cards and candies. 

  


I sighed settling into my seat waiting for a customer. When the little bell rang, I looked up to see another mailman carrying a bundle of roses. He walked up to me, Does Hermione Granger work here? 

  


Yea, I'm her. He handed me the bundle of white roses with one single red rose. I pulled off the card:

  


  


_For that dab of passion in all your purity, _

_That passion that only I got to witness_

_I return my love to you fully with all my heart..._

_Forever and after_

_~Draco_

  


_P.s ~ I'll see you again, someday. _

  


  


  


__ Draco never showed up that day. After the tear drawing letter, he never showed up. So the roses only reminded her of her single state for months on end because they just wouldn't wilt. 

  


  


  


_Goodbye may seem like forever_

_ Farewell is like the end_

_ But in my heart is a memory_

_ And there you'll always stay_

  


  


  


__For months on end, she helped herself by conjuring a mental image of the seventeen-year-old Draco. It worked for only so long. But she made it, alone.

  


She made it with only her memory and pictures

  


  


  


_Goodbye may seem like forever_

_ Farewell is like the end_

_ But in my heart is a memory_

__

  


  


  


_Draco's Pov_

  


  


__I had sent her roses on Valentine's day the year after, but after that my contact with her deteriorated. But then again, she never tried to contact me. 

  


The year after, I moved away from my house to live in London. I made it my goal to find Hermione, since I had been living off dreams and fading memory's. 

  


I looked her up in the phone book. She was still Hermione Granger. Ripping out the page, I walked the four blocks to her house. Knocking on the small buildings door, I waited. 

  


A _beautiful _brunette opened the door. 

  


  


I smiled reaching forward, I wrapped my hands in her hair and pulled her in for a kiss. 

  


  


_And there you'll always stay_

  


  


  



End file.
